confused? yes!
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Ponyboy keeps having a dream thats starting to annoy him and what does Two-bit have to do with it? Even if he is totally confused. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

"Ponyboy we need to talk," Two-bit said, facing a little bit away from the younger teen.

Pony looked at him, his profile darkened slightly due to the setting sun, to the left him, Two-bits normal demeanor not present either.

"What about, babe?" Pony asked, stepping forward.

"I can't do this anymore," Two-bit stated. "We can't be together, I thought I loved you, but as time has gone by, I realized your not the one for me, I'm sorry" He looked at Pony, his eyes not showing remorse at all.

"But, but," Pony stuttered.

"Were over, get over it," Two-bit turned and walked away.

Pony sank to his knee's and let out a loud sob.

"No, no, no…..no…..no"

Ponyboy's eyes popped open with shock and then he groaned and rolled over and hit his head into the pillow.

"Why the fuck do I keep having this dream," He growled to himself.

For the past few weeks Ponyboy had been having a recurring dream, the exact same one every time. Him and Two-bit would be in the lot and he would say he had to talk to Pony and then break up with him. They weren't dating for all he knew Two-bit wasn't even gay, it was just getting slightly ridiculous. Pony didn't really classify himself in one way or the other, if love was to find him, it would and he wasn't going to stop it if it happened to be a guy that was the object of that love.

"I need some air," He stated to himself.

Getting up, he threw some clothes on and went into the living room. The whole gang was there. Johnny and Dally on the one couch, Two-bit and Soda on the other, Steve on the floor and Darry in his chair.

"Hey Pony," Two-bit greeted when he walked in.

Pony stared at him for a second. "Stop breaking up with me damn you," He stated then walked out to get his air, heading for the lot.

Two-bit's mouth was hanging open slightly as the rest of them looked at him and Johnny got up to follow Pony.

"Something you want to tell us?" Darry asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea what the hell he's talking about," Two-bit scratched his head.

"Pony, wait up man," Johnny called after said male.

Pony slowed down enough to let Johnny catch up, then started on the same pace as before.

"Something you want to tell me about you and Two-bit?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, that disappeared into his hair line.

Pony smiled and chuckled. "Not at all,"

"Then why did you say what you did? Cuz I gotta tell you, I was not the only one that was confused, needless to say I think you broke Two-bit's brain,"

"Well you see, for the past few weeks I've been having this dream where Two-bit breaks up with me,"

"And your sick of having it?"

"Very much so, wouldn't you?"

Johnny just nodded.

"And I had just woken up and he was to nice to me compared to my dream him, so that's what happened,"

"I see, any idea of why you're having a dream like that?"

"Nope, I can't even begin to imagine," Pony sighed and sat down, leaning against a tree.

Johnny sat next to him and looked deep in thought.

"Maybe it has something to do with not wanting to be broken up with and you don't want to lose him the most," Johnny's voice was laced with sadness.

"You know that's not true, you'd always be my first choice to date,"

Johnny just blushed making Pony laugh.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Pony thought for a second. "I got it,"

All talking in the house stopped when Pony and Johnny came back in laughing a little.

"Ok, ya'll wanna explain what that was when you left?" Two-bit asked, making Pony look at him.

"Me and you are now dating, in two weeks you are going to break up with me not a day sooner, I'm hungry," And he headed into the kitchen, Johnny still following him.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Two-bit yelled.

"Nope," Pony yelled back.

The whole gang looked even more confused.

Pony came back in and sat where Johnny had vacated, with a plate of cake.

"I think, we should uh, let these two figure things out," Darry stated, standing up. "Who wants to go play some football?"

The rest of the gang except for Pony and Two-bit left. Said older male was staring at Ponyboy, still looking confused.

"You wanna tell me why I'm now your boyfriend?" He asked.

Pony shrugged and stood as he finished his cake and went into the kitchen.

"Ponyboy,"

"Ok, I've been having this reoccurring dream, nightmare thing, that we are dating and you break up with me. Its been going on for week's and Johnny thinks the only way its going to go away, is if it actually happens. "

Pony put his plate in the sink and began washing it.

"So that is why we will be going out for two weeks, because that is the amount of time that makes it official, other wise it would already be over, you reading from a scrip of course," He dried off the plate and put it away.

"Script?"

"Yep, because in my dreams, its always the same lines you use and if they aren't the same in real life, I'll still have the dream," Pony nodded.

Two-bit smirked. "There is a problem with your plan, oh great and smart,"

"And what would that be?"

"A kiss is involved to make things official too,"

Ponyboy thought about it a second. "Your right, well then we'll just have to take care of that,"

"Oh, hell n-" He was cut off by Pony grabbing the back of his neck with one hand and pulling their lips together.

Two-bit gasped at the soft feel of Pony's lips, involuntarily making Pony's lips open as well. Pony's tongue was tentative as well as probing into the beer tinged space that was Two-bits mouth. The older male grabbed Pony's waist, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to like this, wasn't supposed to want him closer. Pony wrapped his arms around the other male's neck, kissing him with vigor.

Pony was the first to pull away and smirk against Two-bit's lips. "There, now in two weeks, it will be official," And he pulled away and went to find the rest of the gang.

The rest of the two weeks went by just like normal after the gang found out, from Johnny, what was going on with Pony and Two-bit. In that time, Pony had written up a scrip for Two-bit, telling him that he needed to have it memorized.

When the last night of the two weeks rolled around, Pony and Two-bit could be found on the hill that Pony knew from his dream.

"Ok, it's almost time," Pony said, standing in front of Two-bit.

Two-bit was looking at the sun.

"Perfect," Pony mumbled, as the sun hit just the perfect angle. "Now break up with me,"

Two-bit let out a sigh and stepped closer to Pony, his grey eyes cloudy with some emotion that he couldn't describe.

"What if I don't want to?"

DUN DUN DUN

YES I know that I am evil leaving it here, but now you get to put your thought's into what happens next.

Do they keep up this relationship but for real? Does Pony still make Two-bit break up with him, so the dream never has a chance of happening?

Review and let me know, if you still love me after what I did in this story.

The idea came out of nowhere, really and I just had to get it down. So I hope ya'll like it ^_^

I don't own the outsiders or anything but the story idea.

Go forth and review.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Pony gasped, snapping his head up at Two-bit.

"What if I don't want to break up with you?"

Pony opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"I know it sounds weird but I've gotten use to having you as my boyfriend, even if we never did anything,"

"We did kiss once," Pony reminded him.

"And a hell of a kiss it was," Two-bit smiled.

"No, you have to break up with me," Pony said, pacing a bit.

"Ok, ok I will," Two-bit sighed.

"Ponyboy we need to talk," Two-bit said, facing a little bit away from the younger teen.

Pony half smiled. "What about, babe?" Pony asked, stepping forward.

"I can't do this anymore," Two-bit stated. "We can't be together, I thought I loved you, but as time has gone by, I realized your not the one for me, I'm sorry" He looked at Pony, his eyes holding a weird emotion.

"But, but," Pony stuttered.

"Were over, get over it," Two-bit turned and walked away.

Pony sank to his knee's and let out a fake sob.

"No, no, no…..no…..no"

Two-bit walked behind a tree and then around the other side coming back to Pony.

"What are you doing?" Pony asked as Two-bit helped him up off the ground.

"I was a fool, I do love you, please take me back," Two-bit said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Pony's waist.

"Two-bit," Pony sighed, then gasped as Two-bit pressed his lips solidly against his.

Pony whimpered lightly as he felt Two-bit's tongue pressing against his closed lips, forcing a response from the younger male. As the arms around Pony's waist tightened, the younger males lips parted and started kissing Two-bit back.

"Two-bit," Pony gasped again as he broke away from Two-bit.

"Ponyboy I know that you don't want the dream to start coming back but please give me a chance?" He asked looking down into Pony's eyes, his gray ones pleading.

"I don't know," Pony said, looking off to the side a little.

"Lets just try this out for, say, a month because you can't tell me you don't feel anything when I hold you like this," He gave Pony's middle a squeeze to prove his point.

"If I keep having the same nightmare, it'll be sooner than a month," Two-bit smiled and kissed him again.

"I thought you two were supposed to be 'breaking up' " Darry said, making the two males jump apart just in time to see Darry use the air quotes. Standing there was the rest of the gang, Johnny was holding a foot ball and smiling.

Pony blushed, hiding his face in his hands and Two-bit just smiled. "Well it seems there was a change of plans, hope you don't have a problem there, Dare,"

"And miss any opportunity to see my little brother so embarrassed? Not a chance," Darry smiled and gave Two-bit a punch in the arm.

"Pass that foot ball over here, Johnny cakes," Two-bit said and the rest started picking teams.

"Is this really what you want?" Darry asked, looking at Pony.

"Yea, I think it is," Pony blushed again.

"Then I'm happy for you, just don't let me ever have to see you or him naked, there are locks on the doors for a reason," Darry smiled and messed up Pony's hair as his blush just intensified.

"Hush," He said half heartedly, pushing lightly at Darry's stomach.

"Come on you two, lets get this game started," Dally yelled at them.

The brothers just smiled at each other and ran over to the rest of them.

Once the game was over, with just a few unnesisary Ponyboy tackles by Two-bit, they all headed out. Dally and Johnny were heading to the Nightly Double. Steve and Soda were heading to the races. Darry had to work, not that he minded working at night .

"So what are you and Two-bit going to do?" Darry asked as he changed into work clothes.

"I don't know, are you even staying the night?" Pony looked over at Two-bit.

"Yea, don't see why not, all that alone time," He winked at Pony, making the never ending blush reappear.

"Just remember what I said Ponyboy, because I'm sure the same goes for Soda," Darry said, walking back into the living room and getting his shoes on.

"You guys are trying to kill me," Pony mumbled.

"love you and I'll see you tomorrow," Darry said, kissing Pony's head.

"Love you too and see you tomorrow," Pony said.

Darry just smiled and left.

Pony leaned his head back against the couch and let out a breath. There was a small bounce on the couch that made Pony look over at Two-bit who crawled over to him.

"So where were we?" He asked, running the tip of his nose against Pony's cheek.

"Just about here," Pony said, grabbing Two-bits shirt and kissing him hard.

Two-bit smiled into the kiss and shifted them so Pony was underneath him, Two-bit holding him self up with a knee between Pony's legs.

Pony let out a small moan as Two-bits hand made it's way up his shirt. The older male smiled and kissed Pony's neck.

"So what did Darry tell you about, not to let me have my way with you," He nipped at Pony's ear lobe.

Pony moaned and shivered. "No he pretty much said he doesn't care about that, just don't let him have to see us naked,"

Two-bit smiled dangerously. "Oh really now,"

"Yep, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna just give it away that easily," Pony smiled as Two-bit groaned and dropped his head onto Pony's shoulder.

"I think after a third date would be good," Two-bit just groaned again.

"Your to much of a tease to wait that long," He mumbled.

Pony smiled and reached down, grabbing Two-bit through his jeans making the older teen moan.

"I never said we couldn't do other things," He rubbed the hardening member.

"Then lets go get into bed," Two-bit said in a husky voice.

Two-bit stood up and all but yanked Pony up and they headed to Pony's room. Once in there Pony shut and locked the door and barely had time to turn before he was pressed against the rough wood of the door.

"Lets rid you of these clothes why don't we?" He asked, pulling at the bottom of Pony's shirt.

Once they were both naked, Pony was laying on the bed under Two-bit, getting the life kissed out of him. Two-bit started a trek of kisses down Pony's lovely body, stopping only when he got to Pony's glory.

Letting just the tip of his tongue hit the heated flesh and drag a trail up it, making the younger male moan. Two-bit did this a few more times until Pony moaned his name and then he took him into his mouth.

Stars didn't begin to cover what Ponyboy saw as the warm, wet mouth worked around him. As Two-bit hummed Pony's moans just got louder. When a warm hand joined the mouth on his cock, Pony lost it. With a scream he came into Two-bits mouth.

Two-bit sucked until every last drop was out of him, then let him go and crawled back up him.

"Like that?" He said against Pony's lips.

Pony nodded and kissed Two-bit hard.

Two-bit rolled off of Pony and onto his back. Pony was flush against his side and blushed as Two-bit grabbed his hand and wrapped it around his cock.

"Don't you want me to.." He trailed off.

Two-bit grunted as Pony's hand started moving up and down.

"This is fine for now," He moaned a little as Pony kissed his chest and then his lips.

It didn't take long for the older teen to come on his own stomach. Pony grabbed his discarded shirt and Two-bit grabbed it, cleaning himself up. As Pony put a pair of pajama pants he let out a yawn as he threw a pair to Two-bit.

"Tired?" Two-bit asked, pulling them on.

Pony just nodded and crawled into bed after shoving the dirty shirt to be dealt with tomorrow and unlocked the door.

"Want me to take the couch?" He asked, but was latched onto by Pony.

"No, Soda can when he gets home," Pony mumbled laying his head on Two-bits chest.

Two-bit chuckled lightly and hugged the boy close to him.

Sure things were still a bit confusing, but they were figuring them out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors note ~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoo Just call me butter cuz I'm on a roll :D

This is my second one today well third if you want to get technical since the one I posted last night was after midnight. Well I should say, two updates and a new story.

Am I pleasing you, my loves? I hope so

I still own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Mattress springs creaked lightly as the youngest member tossed lightly on the bed. The grey eyes of Two-bit opened to find Pony shifting on the bed.

"Pony," He said in alarm, shaking his shoulder.

Pony woke up with a gasp and looked over at Two-bit his eyes going a bit wide. Two-bit's face went from worried to sad.

"Well I guess this means that it will be less than a month, huh?" He went to get out of bed only to be grabbed around his arm and pulled on top of Pony.

Before he could say anything else, Pony's lips were pressed against his own. Two-bit gasped but kissed him back as Pony wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him close.

When they broke apart, they both were gasping for breath and Two-bit put his forehead to Ponyboy's.

"It wasn't a bad dream you woke me up from," Pony said, kissing Two-bit lightly.

"Then what was it?"

Pony rolled them over and straddled the older male's hips. "Let me show you,"

The younger male, moved and kissed Two-bit's neck, making him gasp and hold the back of Pony's head as he nipped and licked at the skin. Shimmying down, he kissed all over the males chest and stomach. By the time he got to taking off his pants, Two-bit was painfully hard. Grasping his pants lightly, he pulled them down revealing the other males cock.

"Pony," Two-bit whimpered as Pony licked a line up the bottom of it and then took it as deep as he could.

Two-bit moaned low and panted as Pony bobbed his head up and down and grabbed his hips, holding them in place. Pony let out a small hum, the vibrations causing the older male to see stars. A few more bobs of Pony's head and Two-bit came with a moan, that he tried to cover behind his hand.

Pony swallowed it and then moved and laid next to Two-bit, resting his chin on his chest.

"Get what kind of dream it was now?" Pony said, resting him hand on Two-bit's stomach.

"Its that all that happened?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep," But the hot blush that appeared told him otherwise.

This time it was Two-bit that rolled them and pinned Pony underneath him, their hips joined and he could feel Pony's excitement.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," Pony squeaked.

Two-bit kissed his chin and then his lips lightly.

"So there wasn't any thoughts about you under me?"

Pony shivered.

"No thoughts about me deep," He ground into Pony a little, making the other moan. "Inside of you, making you beg for more?"

"N-n-no idea what your talking about," Pony said, but moaned as Two-bit kissed his neck.

"Are you sure? Because you seem to be denying it awful hard,"

"Ok, ok yes that's what happened, are you happy?"

"No,"

Pony tilted his head and Two-bit kissed him lightly again.

"Why not?"

"Because I would love to give it to you, but we have to wait for after our third date," Two-bit smiled at him.

"You are just mean,"

"Not nice is it and it was your rule, I'd just as happily rip your pants off right now and take you,"

Pony shivered, making Two-bit smile.

"Your right however, your first time will be special because even if we don't last, I don't want you to remember your first time badly,"

Pony slipped his hands out from under Two-bits and wrapped them around his neck.

"You really are an amazing boyfriend," He smiled.

"You know, I really should move or I won't be able to resist you,"

"But that's not fair, you got off and I didn't,"

Two-bit shivered deeply, rolled off Ponyboy and slipped his hand in his pants and grasped the other male's cock. Pony gasped and nestled his head face in Two-bits neck as the male moved his hand faster.

"Oh, Two-bit," He whimpered, getting close.

"You want to come for me baby?"

"Yea, yea," With a moan he came on his stomach.

Two-bit grabbed the shirt they used earlier and cleaned Pony off and slipped his own pants back on. Pony fixed his pants and looked up at Two-bit who propped himself up on his elbow.

"What?"

"Call me it again,"

Two-bit looked confused for a moment then, smiled and kissed Pony lightly. "My baby,"

Pony smiled and grabbed Two-bit around the neck again and kissed him deeply. Two-bit smiled into the kiss and laid his hand on Pony's hip.

"So baby, how about we go on a date tomorrow?"

"You just want to get my into bed, don't you,"

"Look were already there,"

"Smart ass,"

"Better than being a dumb ass,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short: yes

Cheezy: yes

Good: I'll let you decide

I was in the mood for a little Two-bit and Pony love, so here it is ^_^

As always I own nothing.

Review please?


End file.
